


Bulletproof

by yawning_inF



Category: Choices: Most Wanted (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Gun Violence, Hurt Sam, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, no beta we die like tull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawning_inF/pseuds/yawning_inF
Summary: No matter how strong they are, they still get injured. They still bleed. They aren't bulletproof.Or the one where sam gets injured and dave goes crazy
Relationships: Samantha Massey/Dave Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Bulletproof

**Author's Note:**

> Had some feels, wrote an oneshot on Most Wanted (nostalgia ahh), Bulletproof, for lack of a better title. Hope you guys like it :). 
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr at @pinesprings, on April 7th 2020

Gun drawn out and muscles tense, he walks through the empty building, the empty halls, but he doesn't look around. There are a few unconcious bodies lying around, they could be officers or civilians, but he won't bother look. His eyes are fixated on the intersection of the grand hall and the main corridor of the building. He can't think about anything and he is also thinking about everything at once, his eyes are open wide but he doesn't look around.

His eyes are fixated on the intersection of the grand hall and the main corridor of the building, because he swears he can spot a human form. His grip tightens on the handle of his gun, not because of the form, not because he expects to find the killer he would be hoping to catch. He's nervous. As if this is his very first case, he can feel a panic attack beginning to devour his insides.

Only the thought of it sends shivers down his spine because he can guess who the form is. And, oh god, he would rather not.

"Detective Reyes... There's no sign of the suspect", the officer's voice sounds hollow into his ears through the comms and he can't quite process the words. "Looks like he shot his way through a group of civilians. We've got victims. I'm calling for medical aid." 

Completely ignoring his colleague's statement he takes a few more steps, his soles brushing the ground, feeling his own weight intolerable, and not quite able to catch his breath.  
He takes one last step and he can finally see.

He can look at the form, it looks so horribly fragile.  
The gun slips out of his hand at the familiarity of the golden locks of hair.

Dave is now looking down in terror at the blood soaked woman lying on the marble flooring.

He whispers under his breath, wishing that it's all just another of the nightmares that constantly plague him in his sleep.

"No..."

He darts down the corridor as fast as he can with his heart beating just as fast and his palms starting to sweat.

"Sam!"

This time it's no dream to wake up from.

The detective kneels beside his partner only to sink in the pool of blood on the floor. Sam's chest is going up and down with a horrifying difficulty as her infamous blouse is dyed deep dark red. He stares wide eyed at her grazed face, contorted in pain and can't help but get overwhelmed with panic.

"No..Sam....Please, stay with me" he pleads while caringly reaching to stroke her blonde streaks. With his other hand he checks for her pulse, hesitantly. On his forehead is forming a frown so stiff it hurts his skin, but he ignores it, he can't be bothered by that, not now.

Sam is awake still, hurled into herself, trying to process, to tolerate the pain. It's too much. She winces at her effort to move towards Dave, which stops no further than half an inch, a movement too subtle to be noticed.

Mildly encouraged by the steady beats he senses, Reyes lets out a breath he knows he has been holding since first laying his eyes on his wounded partner. Without further delay he proceeds with finding the source of the bleeding. 

Lacking the tiniest hint of remorse for ruining his incredibly expensive suit, he takes it off with a swift movement and folds it sloppily into a small square fabric, using it to press the wound and prevent further blood loss.

Sam winces and let's out a strangled noise of protest. She tries her hardest to stay put as the taste of blood floods her mouth, neutralizing all other senses.

Dave is struggling to keep himself from losing his mind because right now, he feels just as helpless as when his mother was the one with the bullet inside her body. 

"Hang on, the paramedics are on their way. Just.. hang in there." His voice is trembling and he tries to reassure her and himself that it will be ok, that Sam would make it. She ought to make it.

Dave wasn't there. He wasn't there when it happened and the only one he can possibly blame at the moment is himself. He should have been by her side, bringing down Hayley's murderer together. Instead they had let their issues and disagreements drive them apart, now look where that got them. He should have had the chance to do something, to react. 

Now all he can do is wait until help arrives and he can't stand the bloody waiting. It's his goddamn partner's life that's on the line. That's why he shouldn't have a partner in the first place. He didn't want one. He was forced into seeing how amazing Sam is and now he can't even begin to imagine having to work -no, to live- without her. She should have gotten on that damn plane a few weeks ago, as she was supposed to.

That way she wouldn't be entangled in this disastrous case. She wouldn't have been shot. Another wave of panic suddenly shoots through him, shaking him to his core and sending some really unnecessary shivers down his spine. Somehow he's burning and freezing at the same time and then his thoughts are traveling to places they shouldn't be at the time.

Dave turns to inspect his partner's wounds once more. A shot to the stomach and another bullet pierced through her forearm. He presses his blood stained suit and shirt on the wounds as best as he can to stop the bleeding but he can tell it's not going to be enough.

He grits his teeth and curses under his breath.

"Damn you, Massey.."

While he makes an effort to ignore her pulse getting weaker and her face turning paler by the minute, the marshal starts mumbling something incomprehensible. She can't spit the words she wants out, she needs to push herself harder but it feels like she will choke on her own blood if she tries to speak any clearer. But she needs to know... after all it hasn't been long...they could have made it...

Sam, with all the strength left in her, forces her eyes open into two narrow slits, just as they can hear the sirens wailing in the distance. 

"Did we... did we catch the.. the bastard?"

Her voice comes out rough but weak and vulnerable, contrasting the marshal's sparky personality and usual crappy Texan spite. 

Dave's eyes widen before he pulls his face in a somewhat relieved grin. "You've been shot in the guts and you're worried about that ?" he scoffs, while plastering his face with a smile that doesn't quite reach his ears.

Sam tries to huff a chuckle but all that comes out is a repulsive cough, one that spatters blood all over Dave's chest.

He flinches at the feel of the body fluid wetting his bare skin, but it's worry that washes all over his features. "Save your strength and don't let me have all the fun alone, ok?" 

After what felt like an eternity, the paramedics arrive. In a blur they place Sam on a stretcher, taking her inside the ambulance to transport her to the nearest hospital.

The detective insists on boarding with her on the vehicle. He takes a seat beside her while nervously biting his lower lip and rubbing his knuckles. Sam notices and attempts to grab his hand to comfort him and pull him out of his stressful contemplation. Dave raises his head to meet her foggy emerald eyes. He cautiously cups her hand with his and gives it a light squeeze, dying her somewhat clean fingers with thick blood.

"Reyes... I'll be fine, goddamn it".

He smiles bitterly as she slowly turns her head forward and closes her eyes.

"Yeah...you will." Reyes mutters, breathless, mostly to convince himself.

***

**Bonus:**

"Should have known you are too stubborn to die" he quipped with genuine happiness, disguised into a firm smirk.

She chuckled at the comment and replied with a smirk of her own.

"We've still got a killer to catch, don't we?"

"Damn right we do. And this time we do it together" his tone was serious and this proposal was not to be met with a negative answer.

So she agreed. 

"Together "

She drifted her gaze to the room's window, watching as the sun washed the city of Los Angeles with a warm light. She still had one more day until she was ready to go. Before continuing her life. She turned back to Dave only to deliver her realization. 

"Wow.. we sound kinda cliche" she added from her hospital bed, a bright smile adorning her features. 

Dave laughed at her remark and at that exact second of time he realised just how lucky she had been. Her smile lit up his eyes and he wanted to hold on to it. She wasn't bulletproof. He wasn't bulletproof. But together they would surpass every obstacle thrown in their way. Because they had to.

"Hah! I'll take that".

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Thank you guys for reading. If you liked my fic please leave kudos or some feedback in the comments section. Love you all <3


End file.
